devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Nelo Angelo
Nelo Angelo is a recurring boss in Devil May Cry. An enigma donned in a heavy set of armor, he nonetheless pose a threat to Dante. History Very few has known Nelo Angelo's past, though he is well known for his honourable attitude in the battle field, which is a uncommon attitude for the Demons, as he challenges opponents fairly and squarely. Dante first encounter the Dark Knight in mission three, where he saw a reflection of himself, however, the reflection turns out to the Nelo Angelo, and the dark knight taunts Dante, luring him to a wider battle field. They both put up a good fight, however, Nelo Angelo managed to gain the upper hand, and knocks the devil hunter onto a wall. Just as Nelo Angelo attempts to deliver the coup de grace, Dante's amulet slips out, and Nelo Angelo's memories began to intercept, and flees away. Nelo Angelo is later seen in the garden of Mallet Island, where he awaits Dante, hoping to settle the score. However, Dante defeats the Dark Knight, forcing him to flee away. Nelo Angelo is last seen in the castle's hall, where he challenges Dante for the last time. Seeing Nelo Angelo's honourable attitude, Dante remarks that it's a shame for someone like Nelo Angelo works under Mundus. Unamazed, Nelo Angelo begins concentrating his demonic energy, creating large gusts of wind, blowing Dante back. When Dante opens his eyes, Nelo Angelo reveals his face; in which bears striking features similar to Date's father, Sparda. The twins fought valiantly, yet, despite with Nelo Angelo's newfound powers, he was defeated by his brother once again. Having his memories muddled, Nelo Angelo screams in agony while holding his head, and vanishes with a surge of blue flames, leaving the half amulet. Powers and Ability A loyal knight was trusted by Mundus, Nelo Angelo possesses a plethora of supernatural abilities, he wields a black zweihander, while having less diversity, his hefty sword swings make ups for his speed. Oddly enough, his attacks are all stronger incarnations of Dante's sword skills, furthermore, Nelo Angelo is capable of shooting concentrated searing blasts from his hand. In his final battle, Nelo Angelo gains new abilities, he could fire spectral blades, which attacks in various formation in conjunction of firing demonic energies. Gameplay In the special edition of Devil May Cry 3, Dante's twin brother, Vergil has an unlockable costume, namely Corrupt Vergil and Super Corrupt Vergil, he appears as an updated model, featuring an ornate purple coat in addition to his grey complexion. He behaves identically to Vergil except for his Devil Trigger. Instead of taking his normal Devil Trigger form, Vergil will transform into Nelo Angelo, changing his weapon and attack set completely; the Force Edge is no longer available, and although the icons for Beowulf and Yamato remain he wields neither of them. Instead he wields, depending on the player's selection, either Nelo Angelo's trademark two-handed demonic sword or his gauntlets. The gauntlets function somewhat a combination of Ifrit and Beowulf except that they can be charged up to throw fireballs and feature different moves. The sword acts similarly to both Vergil's Yamato and Dante's Rebellion in that it features the same charging Rapid Slash attack that Vergil uses with Yamato, but most of its attacks are more similar to Dante's Rebellion--including High Time, Helm Breaker, and his basic combo. Otherwise he retains the summoned swords as well as Vergil's Dark Slayer style, albeit with a different, multicolored flame graphic for his teleportation. Overall, while the Sparda costume increases Dante's overall stats, Nelo Angelo's recovery system and offensive rate belies in peak. Movesets Yamato Beowulf Miscellaneous Trivia *Ne''r''o Angelo literally means "black angel" in Italian, though the name is misspelled, Ne''l''o Angelo's name was not corrected, and was used in the throughout the franchise. *Nelo Angelo's battle theme, Ultra Violet bears a few similarities with Sparda's gameplay music, the composer stated this is due to show hints of Nelo Angelo bearing the blood of Sparda.